wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Black Temple attunement
To enter the Black Temple you need the . This item is rewarded after completing . As of Patch 2.4, this attunement will not be needed to gain access to the Black Temple. Players completing (or having completed) the old attunement chains for both Black Temple and Mount Hyjal gain the title Hand of A'dal. Access to the Medallion of Karabor and the Band of Eternity still can only be gained by completing the respective attunement quests. The questline continues after that, allowing you to upgrade the medallion to . This allows the bearer to teleport itself to the Black Temple's gates from anywhere in the worlds. Description The following quest chain needs to be completed for attunement into the Black Temple: * : Collect 12 Baa'ri tablet fragments from the ground and Ashtongue workers at the Ruins of Baa'ri for the Aldor/Scryers people. * : Kill Oronu the Elder and take his Orders from Akama. * : Obtain the fragments of the Medallion of Karabor, held by the Ashtongue Corruptors. This is from the quest log: "Haalum, Corruptor of Air, can be found at Netherwing Pass. Eykenen and Uylaru, Corruptors of Earth and Fire, were last seen at the Fel Pits near the Hand of Gul'dan. Lakaan, Corruptor of Water, is rumored to be near Coilskar Point." * : Go to the Warden's Cage, and speak with Sanoru, one of the Ashtongue Deathsworn. * : Kill the satyr Zandras. He walks along the walls around the Warden's Cage. * : Speak to Akama. He is in a portion of the Warden's Cage accessed by a passage under the pool of water at the end of the room. * : Akama tells you that the pieces of the Medallion of Karabor you found were a mere replica, and he has the real thing. The final piece is missing, but one of his seers, Udalo, knows where it is. Udalo has been captured by Kael'thas and is being held in the Arcatraz. He is dead, but find his body anyway. * : Upon finding Udalo, you receive the next quest: Apparently the word "ata'mal" is written on the ground near him. Return to Akama. * : Go to the Ata'mal Terrace - the northern battlement of the Black Temple, crawling with fel orcs - and kill Shadowlord Deathwail and his warlocks. Deathwail has the crystal you need to obtain - the Heart of Fury. Bring it back to Akama. * : This quest is the final reward quest for the pre raid Akama chain of quests. Akama places the Heart of Fury into the Medallion of Karabor. Take the Medallion to A'dal in Shattrath City; A'dal tells you of a vision, of Akama and Maiev (Illidan's prisoner, "held" by Akama) fighting through the Black Temple with a "shadowy figure" - you. You also receive 11g 40s, 1000 reputation with the Sha'tar and 1000 reputation with the Ashtongue Deathsworn, and a choice of , , , , or . Your reputation should be 1925 at this point (non humans). Afterwards opens up, involving speaking to Seer Olum in Serpentshrine Cavern. 25 Man Content * Seer Olum spawns in Serpentshrine Cavern after slaying Fathom-Lord Karathress (boss of the 25-man SSC raid, not to be confused with Warlord Kalithresh, of the 5-man Steamvault!). He then sends you to Akama in Shadowmoon Valley * Travel into Tempest Keep and slay Al'ar while wearing the Ashtongue Cowl. Return to Akama in Shadowmoon Valley once you've completed this task. * Go to the Caverns of Time in Tanaris and gain access to the Battle for Mount Hyjal. Once inside, defeat Rage Winterchill and bring the Time-Phased Phylactery to Akama in Shadowmoon Valley. * Travel to Shattrath and talk to A'dal * Travel to the entrance to the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley and speak to Xi'ri. * Ensure that Akama and Maiev enter the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley after Xi'ri's forces create a distraction. You now receive the Medallion of Karabor which is required to enter the Black Temple. * Find Akama's Deathsworn inside the Black Temple. * Help Akama wrest control back of his soul by defeating the Shade of Akama inside the Black Temple. Return to Seer Kanai when you've completed this task. * Seer Kanai wants you to defeat Illidan inside the Black Temple. Quest progression # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Guides Category:Black Temple